


Cold Cocoon

by redleatherpetals



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry loves Len's legs, Barry ties Len to things, Bottom Len, Bottom Leonard Snart, M/M, Top Barry, Top Barry Allen, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redleatherpetals/pseuds/redleatherpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry loves a lot of things about Len but one of his absolute favorites are his long legs he likes to wrap up in black skinny jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> Um... so this happened.

“Goddammit kid, jus- mhmpf-” Len puts a halt to his complaining as he snaps his jaw shut to cut off a moan.  
Barry hears the struggled sound any way and continues at his slow pace. Most things Barry ends up doing fast, it's just more convenient that way but Len and his damn legs those things deserve to be inconvenienced in the best ways possible. Barry tongues the bit of flesh that joins Len’s thighs and calves together at the inside of his knee and slips it into his mouth to give it a long wet suck as he worries it between his teeth. Len’s hips give a stilted buck up into the air before he catches himself again. Barry grins wickedly around the piece of skin he's tormenting and glances upwards to catch those blue, blue eyes. Dilated pupils surrounded by a dark, thin ring of navy stare back struggling to remain open. Barry loves him like this, at his mercy, Captain Cold; notorious criminal of Central City, surrendering to him, the fucking Flash. He loves Len’s eyes and their different, faceted, fluctuating shades of, aqua and royal and navy. He loves it when Len becomes so unruly and wanton that he has to cover his own mouth to stop himself from outright begging. When he's on the verge of coming and he looks at Barry so sweetly, with wide eyes, a bright aquamarine, glistening wetly. Barry could go on for hours in great detail all the things he loves about Len but one of his absolute favorites are his long, tightly muscled, legs. Captain Cold has the most obscene pair of legs Barry has ever seen on man or woman and he wraps them so finely in those constrictive, black skinny jeans. The first time Barry unwrapped them he nearly lost himself. As his hands slid over the warm smooth tendons of Len’s thighs, to his round, sharp knees, to his slender shins and delicate-looking ankles Barry decided he had to have him. He had to feel Len’s thighs flex in his hands as they wrapped themselves tightly around Barry's own hips. As his calves locked themselves around his back and his heels dug into Barry's ass. As Barry fucked into him slowly and relentlessly until Len’s muffled moans grew louder behind his palm. As Len’s glorious ass (another favorite of Barry’s) began to squeeze around Barry’s cock more rapidly and uncontrollably. When his eyes turned bright and began to fill with unshed tears, threatening to spill over at how wonderful Barry was making him feel. When Len finally gave in completely and absolutely to Barry, locking those delicious legs around Barry, -his Barry, all his-, in a death grip. And he bit down on the side of his hand to keep himself from screaming Barry’s name. When a tear or two would slip free from the prison of his beautiful eyes from how good Barry was to him and how much he made him feel.  
Barry’s lips fastened around the meaty inside of Len’s thigh working over yesterday's mark to create another purple bruise to the ever growing collection trailing up and down his legs.  
“F-fuckk, Scarlet.” Len’s broken praise spilled unbidden from his lips. They were trying something new. As much as Barry loved watching Len struggle to keep quiet behind his hand, this time, Barry wanted to hear him, wanton and unrestrained. Which was why Len’s lovely, long and dexterous fingers were curled into fists around the silky ties that looped around his wrists and attached him to the bedposts.  
“S-scarlet, Barr- fuck.” He half begged breathlessly.  
Barry released his mouth’s hold on Len’s thigh to slide himself up so that his face was level with Len’s. Hovering his lips teasingly Barry spoke, “C’mon Len, you know what I need before I suck your cock. Just one little word.”  
Barry did his best to suppress the small smirk that threatened to show itself on his lips, consequence of hanging out too much with Len.  
Len’s eyes retained a bit of their wildness as he furrowed his brow and put some steel back into his voice. “I am _not_ begging, kid. I do not beg and you know it.”  
Barry let the growing smirk slip free. “We'll see.” he said before slipping back down to Len’s thighs and spreading them farther apart. Just Barry's thumbs brushing along the inside of Len’s thighs began to buzz. A guttural groan and a whispered fuck came from Len. Barry's smirk transformed into a grin. This was going to be fun.


End file.
